


I Don't Hold My Breath

by norainydays



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Shirbert, Someone stop me, a vibe perhaps, an undertone, lots and lots of fluff, maybe just a hint of angst, mostly for awae, okay I lied, stuck fred in there cuz i'm a ho tho and can't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norainydays/pseuds/norainydays
Summary: Anne's 16th birthday is coming up and she has some qualms about her positively less-than-ordinary future! Well, the less-than-ordinary future she presumes she'll have.Spoiler: she's wrong





	I Don't Hold My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> so um........idk what this is? i just brain-dumped and honestly here we are.

Saturdays were quite possibly Anne's favorite days. Much as she enjoyed school, and even though Miss Stacy had realized that she and Anne were kindred spirits, there was something absolutely delightful about Saturdays that no other day of the week could quite manage to capture.

Anne went inside after finishing her chores for the day to get cleaned up for supper, barely pausing to take off her mud-covered shoes when Marilla hollered from the kitchen.

Recently, she had found herself quite enjoying Saturday suppers. It was presumed it was her newfound love for the freedom of Saturdays that made her giddy and eager to make every minute be as memorable as possible, even more so when the hand of the clock inched closer towards midnight.

She folded her clothes carefully, resting them upon the chair as if they were precious silk and not common cotton. Of course, as Anne always reminded herself, she was eternally grateful for the new clothes, even if they weren't befitting of a certain Princess Cordelia. They were certainly befitting of Anne, homely as she was.

She wrestled with her hair for a few moments before giving up on it and bounding down the steps carelessly and beaming at Marilla. She and Marilla were nearly the same height, Anne noted as she said _Good evening_.

“Matthew had to go to town late at night. One of the horses in town is hurt, and Matthew volunteered. Seeing as no one else could go,” Marilla said, muttering the last part to herself as she pulled out something that smelled absolutely divine. But Anne’s mind was already twisting tales of what could’ve happened.

“Oh dear. Is it absolutely horrid of me to be thankful that it wasn’t Belle? I, of course, do not wish upon any creature pain of any kind whatsoever, but I do have a tendency to actively wish that pain doesn’t bestow itself upon anyone I love. Does that make me horribly selfish, Marilla?” Anne rambled, looking expectantly at Marilla with her eyes widened.

Marilla tutted and bustled around, directing Anne around as she said, “Of course it doesn’t. It’s only natural. Now, Matthew will be back by morning, so you and Jerry won’t have to worry about extra chores.” Marilla paused where she was, looking at Anne. “My, you have grown taller. I suppose it’s about time we get you some new clothes,” she stated matter-of-factly, ushering Anne to the table and whispering grace quickly under her breath as had become custom in the Cuthbert household as of late.

They ate mostly in silence, light dwindling slowly away, but Anne’s smile never faded as her mind thought of everything that it could possibly reach for. And then she remembered a topic she had reluctantly dropped at this very table.

“Marilla, when was your first kiss?”

She slowly put down her spoon, sighing. “This again, Anne?”

“Marilla, I’m almost _sixteen_ . I’m practically a woman! And it seems as if every romance begins when the heroine is around my age. And my prospects aren’t exactly many. For one, I may love and adore Avonlea, but practically none of the boys are worth any of my time, at least in a romantic sense. Not to mention that even if there _were_ , my hair and freckles would surely make them turn their attentions to someone like...Diana! Or...or Ruby. Even Josie Pye, mean as she is.”

She took a bite of her food as Marilla glared at Anne. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, we are not in the business of insulting people and you know this.” Anne pouted, and Marilla sighed, replying, “Fine. My first kiss was when I was seventeen."

Anne gasped, smiling even wider. “Oh, how romantical!”

“Why, just minutes ago you were implying otherwise, young lady.”  
She jumped up and grabbed her plate, exclaiming, “Oh, but Marilla! I never took to thinking that the older I am when the kiss happens - well, _if_ it happens - the more magical it will be! Is it not positively splendid that it did not happen at a schoolyard? Rather it may happen with someone who _truly_ cares for me! Maybe it will happen at the Lake of Shining Waters! Or, even better, the White Way of Delight! Oh, Marilla! You’ve given me so much hope for the future and even more scope for the imagination!” Anne practically danced upstairs, as she had washed her plate in the time she had been speaking.

She collapsed onto the bed - _her_ bed - and laughed. Just giggled for minutes, with no end to her joy in sight. It was almost as if she was drunk again. But Anne knew she wasn’t. Sighing, she got up and changed quickly, careful not to wrinkle her clothes too much so Marilla wouldn’t have to worry as much. Anne covered herself in the covers, closing her eyes and dreaming of kisses. Some of those kisses may have involved someone she knew, but Anne never remembered her dreams.

**************************************************

The walk to school was quite uneventful since Billy had quietly been shipped off to boarding school and Diana had become quite infatuated with her new neighbor, Fred Wright, and had begun walking with him. Anne was truly quite happy about Billy being gone, and was happy _for_ Diana, at the very least. Either way, the walk to school always gave her time to think and imagine.

She picked a small dandelion. How lucky was she to have been born in March, of all months! When flowers were just beginning to bloom. If Anne were a flower, she would be a dandelion. Able to bring children joy, and she would never have to deal with the horrendous shade that her hair was in her relatively short life as a flower.

She closed her eyes and blew at the flower, wishing that her hair would darken and become a less obvious red as she grew.

Opening her eyes, she continued her walk, speaking in mindless words that flitted from one topic to another.

It was not long before she was walking into the school, greeted by Diana and a warm smile from Gilbert. Mondays were not Anne’s favorite day, but she soon got to her favorite part about them, besides English.

Lunch.

The girls gathered in their usual spot, giggling and discussing what had happened over the weekend, when Ruby suddenly announced, “I am absolutely over Gilbert.”

Everyone gaped at her in silence, until Diana finally broke it, exclaiming, “Ruby, you’ve liked him for nearly four years! What changed?”

Ruby took a breath and began what Anne assumed was going to be a long monologue. “Well, you see, ever since Gilbert came back from Alberta, he has been different. Now, don’t get me wrong, he is as handsome as ever, if not more, but he is most definitely not _my_ Gilbert. Besides, ever since Anne has been here, I’ve realized that I should move on to someone who is actually interested in me romantically. It seems he is interested in someone else, in fact, so I may as well take my attentions elsewhere.”

Ruby smiled, clearly proud of herself, and Anne smiled, as well. The other girls, however, were frowning. Josie Pye in particular.

Ruby was the one to move along the conversation, addressing Anne when she said, “You’re turning sixteen this month, Anne! Are you going to do anything for it?”

Anne frowned. She hadn’t even begun to think about it. Of course, Diana had an absolutely gorgeous party, and Anne assumed the same went for Josie the year before. But the Cuthberts didn’t have the money, and she knew that even if they did have the money, Marilla would insist that a party would be a frivolous expense.

“I...I don’t think so. I may have a small tea?”

Josie Pye scoffed. “I’m not going to have _tea_ with an _orphan_. Besides, I’m leaving this weekend. For boarding school in the city. Just like Billy.”

Anne did her best not to smile at the news. Maybe the dandelion had granted a wish she didn’t even know she had! She stammered through her words, “Well...well that’s positively amazing for you, Josie Pye! I’m sure you will _thrive_ in that environment!”

Before Josie Pye could get in a word, the bell rang outside to signal the end of lunch and everyone scrambled to gather their lunches and get to their seats before math began.

Surprisingly, the day passed quickly, and soon she was at the door of her home.

“Anne!” Marilla said as soon as Anne walked in, and she followed the voice into the kitchen.

“Yes, Marilla?”

Marilla put something in the oven and turned to face Anne before saying, “I was speaking to Matthew and I realized that your birthday is coming up. We were wondering whether you would like to have a small gathering.” Anne opened her mouth to speak, excitement bubbling to the surface; however, Marilla cut her off. “Don't leave this plane of existence just yet, young lady. We will be inviting Rach - Mrs. Lynde, as well as the mothers of whomsoever you choose to invite. I am not inclined for you to make another enemy just as one has left, so if you invite Diana and Ruby, you must invite Tillie, Jane, and Josie Pye.”

“But, Marilla-”

Marilla tsked and said, “There is no room for arguing.”

“I was just going to say the Josie Pye is leaving this weekend so she won't be able to make it. And Tillie and Jane have been perfectly pleasant, so I have no qualms about inviting them.”

Marilla blinked in surprise and then simply nodded, indicating that Anne could go. So she did.

Anne nearly didn’t notice the box on her bed, and, curious, she picked it up, searching for a note before she simply opened it.

And she was greeted by the most _gorgeous_ blue she had seen in her entire life. She picked the dress up gently, afraid she would ruin it or it would dissolve in her hands, and she realized that while the dress was ocean blue, a slightly lighter blue peppered the dress in the form of a floral pattern. Anne couldn’t breathe. She stared at it, her breathing becoming lighter until the dress was somehow on her. Anne stood in front of the mirror, her hands clasped in front of her as she studied her reflection. For the first time, she felt _pretty_. The blue seemed to complement her, and, while she in no way rivaled Diana’s beauty, Anne seemed to glow.

She was shaken from her trance and she walked downstairs, not running simply because she didn’t want to ruin the dress. She crashed into Marilla.

“Oh, Marilla, this is absolutely the most divine dress I have ever had the pleasure of wearing!. Thank you! I am eternally indebted to you and Matthew.”

Anne couldn’t see Marilla’s face, but she could hear the smile in her voice as she hugged Anne back. “Oh, none of that, child. There’s no debt you owe to us. I thought it time you have another dress, considering you are nearly sixteen. Now, upstairs you go, and take off the dress before you do your schoolwork. I don’t want any ink spilling on it.”

She nodded in reply, beaming and going back upstairs. Anne wasn’t sure how she was going to function, but function she did, and the dress was safely tucked away.

**************************************************

“Anne, I'm going to Mrs. Lynde's for tea!”

“Yes, Marilla! I will be utterly delighted to see you back and hope you have a most enjoyable time!”

**************************************************

Gilbert felt a little awkward, standing around with Anne's friends and their parents. But he found that watching them interact with each other was not unenjoyable. Is this what Anne meant when she told him she loved to people watch on their occasional walks?

His mind was about to spiral once again, back to thoughts of Anne, but Ms. Cuthbert came in, assessing everyone who was here as they fell silent.

“Well, I suppose we better get to assigning people jobs,” she said, rather curtly, and if you didn't know her well, rudely.

They all sat down in the parlor, tea in everyone's hands.

Diana was the first to speak. “The Barry's-”

“And Gillis’!” Ruby jumped in.

Diana smiled. “-would be absolutely delighted to help with decor, Ms. Cuthbert. And I'm sure that I could coerce some information out of Anne to aid us in our decorating mission, seeing as how I am her bosom friend, after all.”

Mrs. Gillis and Mrs. Barry nodded in agreement.

“Jane, Tilly and I would like to volunteer our services to write out invitations. My calligraphy has been getting better, as has theirs,” Prissy added.

Gilbert was shocked she had even shown up, as she had never shown a particular liking nor disliking for Anne, but Marilla nodded.

“Thank you. Jerry, Moody, Charlie, Fred, I need you to go to the city to fetch some things for the party.”

Gilbert recognized this as something he could help with and added, “Oh, Miss Cuthbert. I can help with that.”

Ms. Cuthbert simply smiled warmly at him. “Your offer is appreciated Gilbert, but I do have another job for you. Anne will need to be distracted for most of the day before her party is completely set up. I think that you may be the best person for the job.”

His face bloomed with color, nervous at the thought of having to spend so much more time with Anne. Not that he was complaining. Gilbert actually enjoyed Anne's rambling because, contrary to popular belief, it usually had an underlying theme. And he loved the comfortable silences they would fall into, the ones where he would get to study her eyes, beautiful as they were. He had attempted to count her freckles many times. The number he counted was always seven, but that didn't stop Gilbert from counting every time. He realized that everyone was staring at him and his blush deepened, stammering, “Um. Yeah. I'll...I'll figure something out.”

**************************************************

Thursdays were always the days Anne and Gilbert stayed behind to work with Miss Stacy, so Gilbert figured that was his best bet to ask Anne. He waited until Miss Stacy was in the storage room and everyone had left.

He went up to where Anne was sitting, putting an apple on her desk and smiling down at her when she looked up at him in surprise.

“What’s this for?” she asked, her nose scrunched up as she picked up the apple, studying it as if it were poisoned. Perhaps she was imagining it was.

Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly nervous. “Well, uh, you never got to try one. I’ll admit, the sight of your slate did make me fear you whacking me over the head, again. It was worth the risk,” he teased lightly, his expression softening when she smiled a little at the memory.

She replied, “Well, thank you, Gilbert.”

“You’re welcome.”

He was a little surprised when she stood up and lightly kissed his cheek, heat spreading from the place where her lips had rested for but a second. “For everything, Gil.”

She looked at him, and once again, Gilbert felt as if she was reading the very contents of his soul in the form of the most gorgeous words, simply from her eyes.

Almost subconsciously, he whispered, “Anyways…”

“Anyways,” she echoed.

Neither of them talked for a few moments until Gilbert remembered what his ‘mission’, as Jerry had called it, was. “I, uh, know that your birthday is coming up. I was wondering if, on the day, you wanted to go for a walk? There’s something I want to show you,” he muttered, his eyes never once leaving hers.

Anne nodded slightly, and then they both heard Miss Stacy’s voice and Gilbert stepped back to his seat. Through the next hour, they shared little glances, none of them intended.

**************************************************

Anne’s birthday tea was fast approaching. Just a few hours! If she was being completely truthful, she had hoped for more time to go on her walk with Gilbert. Simply to take in the full extent of _March_. Nothing to do with Gilbert.

Anne had expected Princess Cordelia to decide to make an appearance more often, but she had no inclination to imagine that Anne was no longer herself, but rather the magical princess. Perhaps it was because Princess Cordelia’s birthday was nowhere near soon. She was a winter baby, of course. Born in the height of a snowstorm, the perfect picture of grace even as a child.

Anne shook her head and headed out the door, saying goodbye to Marilla, sure to inform her of where she was going. Anne practically skipped the entire way to Gilbert’s house.

She didn’t even need to knock on the door before Gilbert was outside, ushering Anne towards the woods.

“What - Gilbert!”

“Eh, Blythe! See you have your Anne there!” Bash yelled from the porch.

Gilbert audibly groaned as he turned back to face him. “She’s not _my_ Anne, Bash. She’s just Anne.”

She had begun to blush and turned, but, more than embarrassed, she was amused. Bash and Gilbert were kindred spirits, in the same way she and Diana were, but the way they spoke to each other was far different.

Bash shrugged. “Then you’re her Gilbert.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes and glanced at her. _I’m sorry_ he mouthed. “Oh, shut up! You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Before he could reply, Mary was outside, waving at Anne and Gilbert and scolding Bash with a simple glare, and Bash chuckled and went inside after pecking Mary’s lips.

They walked in unison for a few moments, silent.

“Happy birthday. I really am sorry about that. Bash seems to have it in his head that because we’re friends, we’re also something more.”

Anne contemplated his words, the idea of a romantical tale involving her and Gilbert only crossing her mind once.

“Thank you. And, well, I suppose we are. In fact, I would call this a most tragical turn of events!”

Gilbert stopped, and Anne nearly bumped into him, considering she was walking a step behind him because she didn’t know where they were going.

“Tragical? Something more? What?” Gilbert asked, confusion and something else laced into his words and written in his expression.

“I consider us a special type of kindred spirit, Gilbert. And considering that I failed to recognize this earlier, we have lost quite a lot of time! And considering I am sixteen today, and you are already seventeen, it may soon become improper for us to spend time together. I wouldn’t want to jeopardize any romantic inclinations you may have soon,” Anne explained.

Gilbert looked at her as they walked, seeming to try to formulate a response, but before he could say anything, they got to this absolutely beautiful small house.

“I overheard you, Diana, and Ruby talking about how your old clubhouse was destroyed. Thought I'd offer this small little thing up.”

Anne turned towards him. Her voice was barely a whisper. “Gilbert. This is too much.”

He barely shrugged and replied, “I've been thinking about building my own house so Bash and Mary can have some more room. It'll be a good way for me to...move on. I love that house, I do, but there are just too many memories. And, well, I used to use this place as a workshop, but since I'll be adding one to the new house, I won't need it anymore. So it's yours to use however you please.”

He barely finished his last sentence before Anne barrelled into his arms, saying “Thank you” more times than he could count. Anne hugged as he expected her to. Passionately, fully, and as if she was baring her entire soul and wrapping him in it. As if she was the entirety of Avonlea welcoming him back home. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, basically lifting her up because of how much taller he was.

Gilbert wasn't sure how long they stood there, engulfed in each other’s arms, but eventually they pulled apart.

Their faces were barely an inch apart, and Gilbert contemplated how she would react if he kissed her. She would probably whack him over the head with one of the spare pieces of wood lying around.

He smirked at the thought, and he felt Anne shove him slightly.

“It is not proper to...to smirk at a lady you are not courting, Gilbert Blythe. In fact, I would categorize it as downright improper.”

She turned her nose up haughtily, and before Gilbert could reply, she was marching into the little house - nearly a shed - with giggles stifled and a smile threatening to break loose on her face.

Anne resisted the urge to check behind her to see if he was following her, but the sound of his footsteps was nonetheless comforting. She had never imagined that footsteps could ever be categorized as _comforting_. Gilbert Blythe truly was doing all sorts of things to her mind.

Perhaps she was nearly at her womanly flowering time. Yes. That must have been it. There was no other reasonable expression for the butterflies that had fluttered in her stomach when her gaze had accidentally caught on Gilbert’s lips.

Her thoughts were quickly forgotten when she stepped into the house. Anne may not have known much about architecture, but she was sure anyone would agree that, even small, this little piece of paradise was fit for the Queen.

“Gil, this is gorgeous,” she whispered, even though Gilbert didn't answer. He was allowing her a moment, and for that Anne was grateful.

But in her heart of hearts, Anne wanted to share this moment with Gilbert, so she did the only thing she could think to do. She started talking.

“You know, the reason I was ever so rude to you when we first met was because Ruby has - had a crush on you. I'm sure you noticed, it was not unclear how much she liked you. The had part is another story, however. She has just told us that she no longer has romantic feelings for you! Crazy, I know. I have an inkling it’s about more than just Ruby realizing you do not have any romantic inclinations for her. Well, I assume. She assumes. Do you? Either way, I do apologize for being mean in the early days of our quickly developing relationship. I do not, however, apologize for whacking you over the head. I am only sorry I wasted a perfectly good slate on a comment as silly as _Carrots_. Really, I should have thicker skin by -”

When Anne saw the expression on Gilbert's face, full of warmth and perhaps adoration, she cut herself off, blushing but not breaking their once-again meeting gazes.

She held her breath when Gilbert brought up his hand, his fingers gently tucking a stray strand of hair back. A smile tugged at her lips as his thumb brushed over her cheek, and she barely heard him whisper “Carrots”, almost reverently.

“Anne, Blythe! You’ll need to be goin’ now if you don’t want to miss the party!” Bash called, breaking the push and pull of Gilbert and Anne’s silence.

Gilbert cleared his throat, stepping back and gesturing towards the door. “After you,” he said.

Once again, they walked back to Gilbert’s house in silence, which had not become unusual for them, but there was something lingering in the air. Electricity. Light...Energy.

She wasn’t expecting Gilbert to walk her all the way to Green Gables, but she hadn’t been surprised. Gilbert Blythe was nothing if not a gentleman.

Gilbert was disappointed, in a sense. He was truly excited for Anne to see what everyone had put together for her, but he did wish that they had just had a moment longer alone. He had a feeling it would’ve been life-changing, as were most things when they came to Anne.

She hadn’t noticed, but he was not wearing his usual clothes. That was the part he had been worried about. Anne would notice that his clothes were quite a bit fancier than usual, similar to what he had worn to Diana’s party, but Anne had either quickly written it off or her mind was too preoccupied with other things. They got to their door, and Anne turned towards him, a cheeky grin on her face as she curtsied.

“Thank you for escorting me back home, Gilbert. Unfortunately, I shall be otherwise preoccupied for the rest of the day, so if I do not get the chance to see you again until Monday, I think perhaps it is appropriate for me to thank you once again for the clubhouse. It really does mean a lot,” Anne said, and her face had softened as she said it.

Gilbert couldn’t say much in response, so he simply nodded, knowing that he was, in fact, going to see her again.

Anne stepped inside and suddenly the word “Surprise” burst out of everyone’s mouth. She turned excitedly, shooting an accusatory look at Gilbert, but with quite the smile on her face.

Gilbert simply shrugged, a smile mirroring hers playing on his expression.

The moment was cut short. (It seemed quite a few of Gilbert and Anne’s moments were cut short. Anne couldn’t quite figure why that disappointed her so much.) Diana came forward, hugging Anne and wishing her a happy birthday, as did everyone else.

It took a moment for her to see how much her home had been decorated absolutely beautifully.

Ruby rambled, “Do you like it? Oh, it took quite a while, but it was well worth it to see the look on your face. Why, you’re speechless! Never had I thought that you, Anne, would be speechless!” Diana and Ruby squealed, sharing a look and then turning their gazes towards Anne.

“Oh, it’s absolutely...absolutely...perfect! Green Gables looks gorgeous! Thank you so much!”

She was soon sequestered by Marilla and Mrs. Lynde, ushered towards the food table. The ushering was mainly done by Mrs. Lynde, who insisted that Anne needed food. Anne suspected she just wanted Anne to praise her cooking. She could not deny that Mrs. Lynde was quite the masterful cook, and she could have spent hours if not days simply eating, but soon Cole and Aunt Josephine were bursting through the door and Anne was caught up in the whirlwind.

Throughout the day, she had gathered small presents. Ribbons from Ruby, a book from Aunt Josephine, a journal from Diana, a few drawings from Cole, and a few more books that she had never had the pleasure of reading from the boys. Even Prissy had given her a present, a gorgeous new pen. The entire day had been a whirlwind of happiness, and she could have sworn she was ready to cry at any moment. Even more so when Minnie May and Diana began taking turns playing a piano that had managed to make its way onto the Cuthbert’s backyard.

Frankly, the party was a bit chaotic, but she loved it nonetheless. Cole and Aunt Josephine had to leave, and Prissy and the adults were inside, but the children had stayed outside as light dwindled. Minnie May had switched to slow songs that she preferred because they were easier for her to play. Fred and Diana, Ruby and Jerry, Tilly and Charlie, and Jane and Moody had all paired up, leaving Anne and Gilbert making inane conversation.

Gilbert sighed, finally, and extended his hand. “Well, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, I think it would be improper of me to hold out on asking you to dance any longer.”

Anne smiled a little. “Well, I suppose it would be improper of me to decline...Doctor Blythe.”

Gilbert smiled the smile that filled Anne with satisfaction, but the moment it disappeared, an aggravated pit in her stomach would form. He took her hand, pulling her to the small area of the yard filled with everyone.

“I haven’t earned that title quite yet.”

She simply shrugged. “It shall be far more convenient for me if I begin to address you as doctor and not mister so when you inevitably become a famous and rich doctor who only attends high society events and forget all about me - Avonlea, I will feel no awkwardness in the words that come out of my mouth when I dare to utter your soon-to-be sacred name.”

His face fell a little, and he rested his hands on her waist. “You really think that’s going to happen?”

“Well...there’s always a chance? If you imagine all disappointing outcomes then perhaps when one of them occurs you will not be as crestfallen as you would have been if you were expecting the best possible outcome.”

A twinkle appeared in Gilbert’s eyes, even as he felt a little anger at the fact that Anne allowed herself hope in only small doses. “And what’s the best possible outcome in this scenario?”

She stared at him for a few moments before speaking. “Upon contemplation, I’d propose that the best solution be that both of us are living perfectly happy lives in which, respectively, each of us is still involved.”

Anne looked back up to Gilbert, huffing a little when she remembered how much taller than her she was. The sound was strangled, seeing as her breath had been stolen by the look in Gilbert’s eyes.

“What if I could make sure we were involved in each other’s lives in the future?” he whispered.

She blinked, surprised, and asked, “How?”

“I love you.” Her body went rigid, unsure of how to react. “I am in love with you, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, and I don’t care what you think. There’s no world in which I would forget about your fiery red hair and the way you speak. I could never forget you, Anne. But I don’t want just memories and seeing each other once in a while. I want to see you everyday. I can’t see a future that I don’t see you everyday. And I’m not going to ask you to marry me right now. Both of us have so much to look forward to, and years to get engaged, if that’s what you want. But right now, I just need you to know that I love you, Carrots.”

Gilbert got more and more nervous as she didn’t respond, dropping his hands and stepping away. All Anne did was grab his hand and drag him towards the stables.

“You love me? As in, romantically? Are you sure?” Her voice was panicked as she said her words, as if she was waiting for him to change his mind. Gilbert nodded and then Anne was rambling again. “I think, thinking back, I do have romantical feelings for you. I was simply suppressing them for quite a few reasons. The first being Ruby’s infatuation for you and my desire to fit in. The true reason being fear of rejection, inability to believe that someone would ever like me in that way, let alone love me -” She cut herself off, looking up at him, once again whispering, disbelief filling her core. “You love me?”

Gilbert had gotten impossibly closer to her. “How could I not?”

Anne’s eyes began to close as Gilbert continued to move closer, and then someone was calling their names. She blushed and looked down at her feet, sneaking a glance at Gilbert who was smiling at her. She hesitated for barely a moment before intertwining her hand with his and beginning her walk back to the Cuthbert household so she could say her farewells to her departing guests.

Gilbert and Anne stopped a few feet away, and, with a million more thoughts than was normal for her running through her brain, she curtsied.

“Our impending future together seems quite perfect to me.” And with that she rushed back to where Diana was.

Gilbert laughed at himself, stuffing his hands in his pocket. To think there had ever been a time when he thought Avonlea wasn’t home. Considering Anne was here, the notion seemed ridiculous to him.

Anne Shirley Cuthbert and Gilbert Blythe. Who would have seen it coming?

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes fluff.  
> i'm on tumblr @anne-shirley-blythe if you wanna come yell with me!


End file.
